doomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hub 1: Seven Portals (mapa)
Seven Portals es el primer mapa real del primer centro en Hexen. Comienzas frente a un ícono de Korax. Mientras se vuelve ardiente, ofrece la primera y más memorable de sus burlas crípticas: "Greetings mortal, are you ready to die? (Saludos mortal, ¿estás listo para morir?)". Mapa thumb|center|300px Este mapa se visita varias veces y su recorrido está estrechamente relacionado con los recorridos de todos los mapas restantes del centro (excepto, por supuesto, el prólogo). Primera visita (inicio) ► Guardian of Ice thumb|left Después de que se abra la pared detrás del ícono de Korax, podrás bajar en un ascensor hasta el patio principal, donde deberás enfrentar a varios Ettins, y unos Afrits encerrados en jaulas cerca del ascensor. Si eres el Mago, también habrá Afrits libres en el patio. Encontrarás bastantes Ampollas de cristal y Fléchettes disponibles para recoger. Observa que hay siete grandes puertas alrededor del perímetro, protegiendo los siete portales que debes atravesar. En un pilar al este (A), habrá un interruptor de cabeza de toro para pulsar, que abre la puerta central directamente adelante. Adentro habrá más monstruos, incluidas Serpientes del caos verde que pueden combatirse con Fléchettes. La columna triangular (B) en el sur detrás de ti descenderá cuando la puerta se abra. En los niveles de dificultad medios a bajos, encontrarás la segunda arma de tu clase, mientras que en las más difíciles solo habrá Frascos de cuarzo. Teniendo la segunda arma de combate a distancia, las Serpientes ya no serán demasiado problema. Detrás de la puerta, encontrarás una plataforma de madera elevada con estatuas de demonios congelados, Maná azul a los lados y una ventana que da a una cueva helada. Sube hasta alcanzar el Frasco de cuarzo de la ventana, y la caverna se abrirá a los lados. Podrás bajar las escaleras desde cualquier costado. Cuando llegues abajo encontrarás más Maná azul, Ampollas de cristal y dos Frascos de cuarzo en el ascensor ©. No hay trampas aquí. Toma el ascensor hasta el portal, para ingresar a Guardian of Ice. Segunda visita ► Guardianes del Este Cuando retornas de Guardian of Ice las otras dos puertas del lado este se abrirán: la puerta norte te lleva a Guardian of Fire, mientras que la puerta sur te lleva a Guardian of Steel. Tendrás que pasar por ambos sitios, pero puedes hacerlo en cualquier orden. En las dificultades más altas, el Mago encontrará sus Fragmentos de escarcha en Guardian of Fire, mientras que el Clérigo encontrará su Bastón de la serpiente en Guardian of Steel. Entonces, obtener enseguida la segunda arma es el principal factor determinante en la elección del camino. Detrás de ambas puertas encontrarás Ettins (y Afrits para el Mago), dos estatuas demoníacas que brillan en rojo o se ven metálicas (para fuego y acero, respectivamente), esquinas de madera y un interruptor de cabeza de toro al fondo (D). Cuando accionas el interruptor, la iluminación cambia y la esquina de madera se abrirá para liberar una Serpiente del caos verde. El nicho de la esquina de donde sale la Serpiente contiene dos Fléchettes y un contenedor de Maná azul. También descubrirás que se ha abierto otra esquina con un portal al nivel correspondiente, revelando también algunos Frascos de cuarzo y más Maná azul. La sala del portal a Guardian of Fire está hecha de bloques de basalto grises, mientras que la habitación del portal a Guardian of Steel tiene placas de hierro herrumbradas. Tercera visita ► Guardianes del Este Ve a Guardian of Fire o Guardian of Steel, dependiendo de a cuál visitaste primero. Para progresar desde aquí, necesitarás haber pulsado los tres interruptores de rompecabezas en esos niveles: uno en la escalera curva al comienzo de Guardian of Fire y dos en el sótano de Guardian of Steel. Cuarta visita ► Guardian of Ice 2 Con el rompecabezas resuelto, la puerta central del lado oeste (E) ahora estará abierta, liberando una multitud de Serpientes del caos verdes y Ettins. Dado que esta área conduce al segundo portal de entrada a Guardian of Ice, encontrarás una sala de entrada similar, con una plataforma de madera elevada y estatuas de demonios congelados, que nuevamente se abre tomando un Frasco de cuarzo en una ventana. Dos escaleras se abren a los lados, que descienden a un área helada con trampas de pilares que se elevan y bajan como advertencia. Hay muchos peligros esta vez: los Wendigos a lo largo de la caverna te disparan hielo; al bajar al suelo helado verás varios sectores brillantes que, si los pisas, se elevarán como trituradoras. Sube una segunda escalera para encontrar más Wendigos y pilares. Un elevador con cuatro Ampollas de cristal te llevará hasta la sala del portal. Antes de salir, hay dos salas laterales para explorar, que se abren simultáneamente. La sala del sur está llena de Wendigos, pero la del norte te recompensa con Frascos de cuarzo y Maná azul. Cuando estés listo, ingresa al portal (F) a una parte nueva y más desafiante de Guardian of Ice. Consejos * Si corres rápidamente sobre las trituradoras, puedes activarlas y mantenerlas elevadas de forma segura, pero hazlo con cuidado. * Intenta no quedar atrapado detrás de las dos trituradoras de hielo de la izquierda, en el nivel superior. Quinta visita ► Guardianes del Oeste Cuando regresas de tu segunda visita a Guardian of Ice, frente a ti, las otras dos puertas del lado oeste se abrirán y una larga escalera se habrá formado hacia el norte de la estructura central. Puedes usar esas escaleras para obtener los Brazaletes de piel de dragón, pero aparte de eso no te preocupes por esta área por ahora. Detrás de las dos puertas recién abiertas se ubicarán los Afrits en el norte y los Centauros en el sur, correspondientes a los niveles de fuego y acero, respectivamente. Una vez que los hayas eliminado, pasarás por una rutina similar: apretar el interruptor de cabeza de toro, derrotar a la Serpiente del caos verde que se libera y entrar en la sala del portal. Las cámaras son simétricas, así que esto es lo mismo que antes. Puedes ingresar a cualquiera, siempre que tenga las Llaves de fuego y de acero. El portal sudoeste (G) a Guardian of Steel es necesario, ya que abre una nueva área. El portal noroeste (H) a Guardian of Fire es opcional ya que conduce a la misma área general; sin embargo, es más conveniente, ya que te lleva directamente a la sala de flujo de lava. Sexta visita ► Guardianes del Oeste Ve al otro de los portales que no hayas visitado por segunda vez, (Fire o Steel), dependiendo de cuál visitaste primero. Una vez más, hay tres interruptores de rompecabezas para pulsar: uno en Guardian of Fire y dos en los sótanos de Guardian of Steel, como antes. Nota: Cuando vayas a Guardian of Steel, debes utilizar el segundo portal (es decir, el que se ha abierto recién ahora). Séptima visita ► Encrucijada Al haberse elevado los tres tramos de escaleras, la estructura central del patio ha adquirido la forma de un tridente invertido (el símbolo de los Jinetes de la Serpiente) y está apuntando hacia la séptima y más poderosa puerta. Ahora tienes acceso a todos los interruptores en la estructura: dos interruptores de rompecabezas y tres interruptores de cabeza de toro. En este momento te enfrentas a una elección: si tiras de los tres interruptores de cabeza de toro, abrirás la séptima puerta y la salida al siguiente Centro. Sin embargo, todavía hay otro rompecabezas que resolver, y lleva al nivel secreto de este centro: Bright Crucible. Además, puedes abrir la puerta final y aún regresar al resto del centro: la razón principal para hacerlo está en la adquisición de las Alas de ira anticipadamente. Por otro lado, es posible que desees el mayor desafío de superar el rompecabezas y Bright Crucible sin el beneficio de las Alas. Para los propósitos de este tutorial, se asume que eliges pasar por el nivel secreto. Para obtener instrucciones sobre cómo enfrentar los desafíos más allá de la séptima puerta, consulta la Décima visita. Por ahora, debes subir los tramos más cortos de escaleras que comienzan en el lado sur. En la parte superior de cada una, encontrarás varios Frascos de cuarzo y, frente a los interruptores de cabeza de toro, dos interruptores de rompecabezas, uno a cada lado. Tira de estos, y cada vez recibirás el mensaje que "se abrió una puerta en Guardian of Ice (a door opened on the Guardian of ice)". Entonces, debes ir al Guardian of Ice a través del portal del este (el primero que abriste), ya que este es el que te llevará directamente a las puertas que se han abierto ahora. Octava visita Si todo salió bien, acabas de regresar de Guardian of Fire, donde resolviste la primera mitad del rompecabezas para alcanzar el Bright Crucible, yh te encuentras en el lado oeste del mapa. Así que solo resta cruzar hacia el otro lado para ir al portal del este © para acceder por última vez a Guardian of Ice, donde te espera la otra puerta recién abierta. Novena visita ► Bright Crucible Recordarás que, cerca del comienzo del nivel, había un recinto cuadrado de pilares en el extremo norte frente al ascensor por donde ingresaste al mapa. Si vas allí ahora, verás que las piedras se "rechinaron" según lo prometido. Los pilares de piedra se corren y abren el recinto, liberando los Afrits atrapados en su interior. Una vez dentro, verás agua que fluye hacia una pileta de drenaje que contiene Fléchettes. La corriente fluye a través de una alcantarilla: salta hacia ella y te teletransportarás al mapa secreto Bright Crucible. Allí, descubrirás el valioso secreto insinuado en el texto de sabor. Décima visita ► Portal sur Regresas en el mismo punto en que iniciaste el nivel. Ahora, esta es realmente la última vez que deambulas por este nivel. Si ya has abierto el séptimo portal para el próximo episodio, Centro 2 Bosque Sombrío, ve allí y entra en él. Si no lo hiciste, sube las tres escaleras que forman el tridente invertido y tira de los tres interruptores de cabeza de toro. De esta forma, abrirás la séptima puerta (I) que conduce a la salida. thumb|280px Del otro lado hay un patio con un buen número de Serpientes verdes del caos y Ettins que vendrán a enfrentarte, para los que te será de utilidad las Fléchettes. A los lados y al fondo hay unas jaulas que albergan más Serpientes, Ettins y Affrits, que te someten a un fuego cruzado. Por esto, es conveniente terminar con todo el primer grupo antes de entrar al patio. Luego tendrás que eliminar las Serpientes de las jaulas del norte. Finalmente, puedes golpear a través de las rejas del sur para acabar con los enemigos de ese lado. Recién cuando hayas acabado con todos, tira del interruptor de cabeza de toro a la derecha de los pilares verdes con cráneos. Los pilares girarán abriendo el paso a una multitud de Centauros. Recién cuando el último haya sido derrotado, aparecerá un puente mágico (J) cruzando a través del amplio abismo. Secretos * El nivel secreto Bright Crucible, es alcanzado solo al final. * Antes de cruzar el puente mágico del final, tal vez quieras realizar algo más. Si te acercas a la pared este, verás las Alas de ira en un inalcanzable nicho. Este es un elemento opcional, pero es divertido de usar. Si las quieres deberás hacer un salto arriesgado: si te acercas al borde del abismo en el lado este y miras un poco hacia abajo, verás una hendidura en la cara del acantilado, con escaleras que conducen hacia arriba. Debes saltar hasta allí y subir por las escaleras, enfrentando un último par de Serpientes del caos, hasta llegar al nicho de las Alas. Trivia * Los Siete Portales están destinados a defender el mundo de Cronos de la invasión, razón por la cual los niveles se llaman "guardianes". Se les dan temas elementales: el fuego es uno de los elementos clásicos, el metal es un elemento chino clásico y el hielo se corresponde con el agua. Además, los niveles tienen áreas que están influenciadas por los otros elementos. Esta superposición recuerda los planos elementales de la mitología de & Dragons Calabozos y Dragones. en:Hub 1: Seven Portals (map) 1-2